Can we learn to love?
by jess.mat1312
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. They have to live together in the Head's Quarters. Will they be able to see each other in a different light this year? Will it lead to a friendship and then to something more or will their ego and pride come in between making them throw everything away?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Last I checked I don't own Harry Potter. Somebody known as Joanne Kathleen Rowling does though.

**Summary:** It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. They have to live together in the Head's Quarters. Will they be able to see each other in a different light this year? Will it lead to a friendship and then to something more or will their ego and pride come in between making them throw everything away? Read on to find out! This is my first story! Read and Review!

**Note:** I am looking for a Beta Reader. Anybody willing to do the same and help me out, please contact me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: One week down, one year to go!**

It was a breezy morning. The pleasantly warm sunlight shone through the window, onto Hermione's face, gently waking her up. As soon as she woke up, she squinted her eyes to avoid the direct sunrays and using the table as a support, pushed herself off the chair. Her hands immediately touched her neck. It hurt a little, due to the bad posture. She looked around and smiled. She had fallen asleep last night, while studying, in her favourite room – the library. It was her first Sunday, after being back. But Hogwarts didn't feel as warm and welcoming as it always had, for so many years before. She knew why. However, she chose to ignore those thoughts.

She picked up her books, parchments, quills and her inkpot which was lying on the table, and headed outside towards her bedroom. She reached the staircase leading to her room and was about to step onto it when an all too familiar voice called out from behind.

"Exiting the library? Why doesn't that surprise me? ", drawled none other than Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know why she had stopped to listen to what he had to say. She had half a mind to turn around and fling her books at his head. But she respected her books too much for that. She just shrugged and continued walking up the stairs.

"Do you think ignoring me is going to make me stop torturing you? It just gives me an incentive to try harder. Say, Granger, where are those bodyguards of yours? Have they finally realized that you're a complete misfit and deserted you? "He said, mockingly.

She turned around and looked at him for a while. Then she replied casually, "I am quite impressed with your eye for detail, Malfoy. Though it makes me wonder, why would you observe so much? Do you fancy me? Or is it that you have a lot of free time? Because, if that's the case, I might as well report to Professor McGonagall, who'd be more than delighted to assign you some tasks in order to make more productive use of your time."

She didn't wait for a response, because she knew there wouldn't be one. She knew that he wouldn't risk having to do extra school work just to win this argument. She knew that he knew that there were going to be many more such occasions for him to win, because they were stuck together for a year. As she climbed the remaining stairs, she remembered the day she received the letter from Hogwarts, informing her that she was selected as the Head Girl. She was more surprised about the fact that Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy and was completely repulsed by the idea that they would have to live in the Head's Quarters. She had thought it would be impossible, and yet here she was. She had survived the first week back, without killing or even hurting Malfoy physically and obviously he had managed to do the same as well.

As soon as she entered her room, she lay her stationary onto the table and fell onto her bed. She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, while replaying the events that had just transpired outside her bedroom.

'His observation wasn't completely wrong, though. The three of us have drifted apart over the summer. After the way things ended with Ron last year, I knew that we'd gone beyond the point of redemption. I had hoped that Harry would still be friends with me. But who am I kidding? When has he ever taken my side over Ron? And now that school has started, he's busy with school work, Quidditch practice and Ginny. Whereas Ron is busy licking Lavender's face off. So that pretty much leaves me with only Ginny and my school work and of course my room-mate, Draco Malfoy.' she thought to herself.

Hermione sighed and looked around her room. There was a cute little study table next to the door. A few spaces from there was a huge wardrobe, big enough to accommodate her clothes and her books. There was a beautiful French window right opposite her Queen Size bed. Gryffindor Colours – Red and Gold dominated the walls of her room.

She loved this room more than her old one. The bed was definitely more comfortable. Even though, during the past six years, she had enjoyed sharing a room with with her fellow Gryffindors, it felt good to have a room to herself this time. She could do whatever she wanted over here. She could even walk around naked and she wouldn't be judged. She'd have to lock her door properly before that though, because Malfoy could walk in any minute. He hadn't even lingered close to her room since they started living in the Head's Quarters, but she didn't trust him. More than that, she didn't trust her rotten luck. She smiled at the thought.

Hermione decided to have a bath, go down to the Great Hall, take a delicious breakfast and meet Ginny. Maybe they could go to Hogsmeade. It was a Sunday and she didn't want to spend it locked up in her room or in the library. She needed some fresh air.

She got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She took out her favourite pair of blue denim jeans, her pink t-shirt, her undergarments and her bath robe. She lay the clothes neatly on the bed and with the bathrobe in her hand; she walked out of her room towards the bathroom.

'Today will be a fun day' she thought to herself and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

How was it? This is my first story, so I'm super duper excited. Please review and let me know whether you want me to continue it or not. Constructive criticism is welcome! I have a couple of chapters ready, which I may upload soon!

**Chapter 2: Hogsmeade Sunday!**

Looking forward to the reviews,

Love,

Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. They have to live together in the Head's Quarters. Will they be able to see each other in a different light this year? Will it lead to a friendship and then to something more or will their ego and pride come in between making them throw everything away? Read on to find out! This is my first story! Read and Review!

**A/N 1:** So, this chapter was supposed to be set in Hogsmeade, but I made a few changes and then it became too long. Therefore, Hogsmeade Sunday got moved to chapter three.

**A/N 2:** Still looking for a beta reader! Will somebody volunteer for the same? Please? Pretty Please? *flutters eyelashes*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bed, bath and beyond.**

She got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe. She took out her favourite pair of blue denim jeans, her pink t-shirt, her undergarments and her bath robe. She laid the clothes neatly on the bed and with the bathrobe in her hand, she walked out of her room towards the bathroom.

'Today will be a fun day' she thought to herself and stepped into the bathroom.

Just like the bedroom, the bathroom in the Head's Quarters, was also spacious and lavish. There was a wooden cupboard on the left of the door. It was divided in two halves vertically, one for Hermione and one for Draco. Each halve, had three shelves. Hermione had placed her toiletries and bathing products on the first shelf, her cosmetic products on the second shelf and spare bath towels on the third shelf. Hermione walked towards the cupboard and picked up her tooth brush, tooth paste and her bathing gels and walked towards the wash basin which was opposite the cupboard. She noticed that Draco's side of the cupboard was empty.

After brushing her teeth, Hermione walked past the water closet, towards the bath tub, placed the bathing gel onto the nearby shelf and drew the curtain which separated the rest of the bathroom from the bath tub. There were three hooks on each side of the wall, for clothes to be hung. Hermione undressed quickly and hung her clothes and her bathrobe on these hooks.

There was a shower head attached to the wall, above the left end of the bathtub. Underneath the same, were two different taps, one for normal water and one for scented water. Below that there was a small knob which was to be used to adjust the temperature. Hermione poured her bath gel in the tub and chose hot normal water. She climbed into the tub as soon as it was filled with bubbles.

Hermione slid down a little further. Bubble baths had always been her favourite way to relax. She loved the way the hot water felt against her body. She could lie amidst these bubbles forever. She closed her eyes and drifted into her own world.

After about twenty minutes, Draco entered the bathroom, whistling. Her eyes shot open. She sat upright in her tub and covered her mouth with her hand, to avoid making any sound. Her clothes were hung onto the hooks to the other side of the tub. If she moved, he'd know she was there and he would be shameless enough to immediately open the curtain, which was separating them right now, at the slightest sound of movement. Therefore, she stayed where she was, with her eyes fixed on the wall, full of terror. There was a chance of him walking to her side anyway, even if she laid still. She knew that all she could do was, be calm, remain quiet and wait till he left.

Draco on the other hand, seemed to be in absolutely no hurry. He wasn't doing anything in particular. He was just walking around the bathroom, whistling. He knew Hermione was on the other side. He had heard her shut the door. He also knew that she had forgotten to lock it, because he heard no click. He may have been spying on her. He enjoyed observing Hermione. He was constantly amused by everything she did. He didn't know why. He had noticed how well her body had developed over the summer, in the right places. At this moment also, he could predict the way she must be sitting, behind the curtain, in the tub, naked, against the wall, with her hand on her mouth. He ran a hand through his hair, smirked at the thought of a naked Hermione and said "Stop covering your mouth Granger. I know you're in there."

He heard a quick splash, which meant that she'd taken her hand off. He waited for a comeback. He got none. He knew why. He knew how uncomfortable he was making her. She was scared that he'd walk in there and see her naked. Even though he enjoyed tormenting her, he felt a little hurt by how scared Hermione was right now. Did she really think he'd stoop so low and take advantage of her in this situation?

'Despite what she thinks, I am not going to walk in there, but I will have some more fun. ', he thought to himself and placed his hand on the curtain. He heard her move.

Hermione quickly tried to cover herself with the little bubbles that were left in the tub and yelled "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted me in there, next to you, doing dirty..." he replied innocently, while shaking the curtain a little bit.

Hermione didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. "Don't you dare. I will hex your arm off. If you don't want that happening, get lost from here" she replied angrily.

"Why should I? You're my favourite, little bird. I love to hate you." He replied calmly.

Before Hermione could say anything, she heard an annoying voice from the outside. "Ooooo Dracooooo" cooed none other than Pansy Parkinson. Hermione couldn't believe that he'd given her access to the Head's Dorm. She took a deep breath and said icily "Your little fuck buddy is here."

"Now, you may be a mudblood, but these dirty words don't suit the perfect little Gryffindor princess, now do they?" replied Draco, coolly and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and was about to leave. Turning back he said, "By the way, I know your wand isn't in here. How were you planning to hex me? I'm better at wand-less, silent magic, than you are. Thought you should know that." he said and left.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She looked down at her bathtub. It was filled with bubbles. She realized that Draco had added those extra bubbles. She quickly got out of the tub, put on her bathrobe, took all her things and left the bathroom, only to see Draco and Pansy snogging as if it were their last moment together. She rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom, locking the door as soon as she stepped in. She placed her clothes on the chair near the study table and sat on her bed.

'What was that about? Perfect little Gryffindor princess? I love to hate you? You're my favourite? Wand-less magic? Has he bloody lost his mind? Also, why was I so annoyed the fact that Pansy had access to our dorm? Why did I call her his fuck buddy? I shouldn't have lost control and said that. Maybe this means nothing. I was just riled up by his presence two feet away when I was naked. Yes, that's what it was.' She thought to herself.

Hermione wore the clothes she'd placed on her bed. She went to the dressing table, next to her wardrobe. She did her hair, put a little make up and left the bedroom. She found herself looking at Pansy and Draco, who were still snogging. She looked at them for a second, shrugged and quietly left the common room, to meet Ginny.

* * *

**A/N 3: Thank you notes**

**To La Belladonna, Dramione1995, aidyleigh: **I was a little sad because my story had received no review. I was thinking of discontinuing it, but then I saw that my story was on your alert list. That motivated me to put this chapter up! I wouldn't have, otherwise! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Hope the chapter lived up to your expectations! This chapter happened because of the three of you and is specially dedicated to you three!

**To the other people who read my story:** Thank you sooo much! I'm glad to have had so many visitors! Will you guys consider reviewing it this time? I could do with some comments. I'm open to criticism as well. That's how I'll learn! That's how I'll know where I stand!

**A/N 4:** Kindly ignore the many grammatical errors! I've tried to minimize them, but I'm sure I've missed many. Sorry!

**A/N 5:** Review, review, review!

**Chapter 3: Hogsmeade Sunday**

* * *

Looking forward to more reviews,

Love,

Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it was mine, it isn't. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, alone.

**Summary:** It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. They have to live together in the Head's Quarters. Will they be able to see each other in a different light this year? Will it lead to a friendship and then to something more or will their ego and pride come in between making them throw everything away? Read on to find out! This is my first story! Read and Review!

* * *

**A/N 1:** Number of Chapters: Three. Number of Beta Readers: None. Anyone?

**A/N 2:** This chapter was supposed to be set in Hogmeade, with the main focus on Hermione and Ginny. But then, I felt like introducing Draco's angle instead. As I started editing it, the chapter became way too long and therefore I had to push Hogsmeade Sunday, yet again, to the next chapter. I can't believe that I will end up spending four chapters talking about one Sunday! Maybe because it is my favourite day of the week! Anyway, enough of my blabber and let's move onto the story. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deep in the train of thoughts.**

Hermione wore the clothes she'd placed on her bed. She went to the dressing table, next to her wardrobe. She did her hair, put a little make up and left the bedroom. She found herself looking at Pansy and Draco, who were still snogging. She looked at them for a second, shrugged and quietly left the common room, to meet Ginny.

The small staircase, which descended from the entrance to the heads' quarters, which was behind the portrait of the big pumpkin, lead to the common room. In spite of being spacious, it had a very welcoming, homely ambiance. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center, lightening up the entire room. To the right of the staircase, was a large sofa. At the end of the sofa, next to it was the fireplace, against the wall. On the other side of the fireplace were two cosy armchairs. These were arranged around an intricately carved wooden center table. The library and a small kitchen were to the left of the staircase. Beyond that, there were two small staircases on opposite sides, leading to the bedrooms of the Head Boy and Girl. The area between the two staircases was occupied by the common bathroom.

Draco and Pansy were on the sofa. As soon as Hermione left, Draco broke the kiss. Pansy leaned forward, trying to continue. Draco pushed her away and walked into the kitchen. Pansy followed him there and said, "What? Are we done for the day? Just like that?" She snapped her fingers, to emphasize.

"Yes. Now be quiet or leave." He replied flatly.

Pansy was going to throw a tantrum, because according to her, it was a fool proof method of getting what she wanted. However, something about Draco's tone indicated that pressing the subject further would be futile. So, without another word, she left.

Draco didn't even notice Pansy's exit. He was looking outside the kitchen window, eyes fixed on the Whomping Willow. His thoughts were somewhere else. He was thinking about what happened today with Pansy. Pansy was his girlfriend, sort of. He didn't love her and he wasn't really committed to her. He liked being with her because she satisfied his physical urges and massaged his ego. He ensured that she had a good time too; at least her moaning seemed to indicate exactly that. Pansy was good at it as well, Draco had to admit that. Their sex may not have been passionate, but it was fun. That's all it was and he hoped Pansy knew that.

However, today he wasn't kissing Pansy just for fun. She had shown up at the common room at the right moment and Draco had grabbed this opportunity to gage a certain brunette's reaction, to their act. He saw the look of disgust cross her face the first time she saw them. He also noticed how she stared at them for a second before she left the common room. He didn't know what she was feeling. He didn't understand what he was feeling either. He couldn't comprehend why she was on his mind, moments ago, when his tongue was sparring Pansy's. He shrugged.

He opened the tap at the kitchen sink and splashed some water on his face. He stood there for a while and then returned to the common room and sat on the armchair, by the fireplace. He lit some fire, with the wand. He loved the crackling sounds that the wood made as it burnt in the fireplace. He rested his head against the armchair and got lost in his thoughts, yet again.

Even though Draco had always maintained that Hogwarts was his second choice, he was the only one who knew how much this school truly meant to him. Sure, three-fourths of the school hated him, but at least he was away from his father. Thanks to Hogwarts, he got to meet his father only for two months in a year and had to endure the beating and the berating only for that much time.

Also, he knew the effect he had on the girls at Hogwarts. They may have hated him, but there was no way that he hadn't been a part of their fantasies, at least once, if not more. He loved female attention. Then again, which man wouldn't? He smiled at that thought.

He closed his eyes and pictured that day, a week back, at platform nine and three quarters. It was still fresh in his memory, as though it had taken place a few minutes back. After a boring summer at the Malfoy Mansion, it was finally time to go back. He had reached the platform earlier than usual as he couldn't contain his excitement and also because he feared that if he stayed any longer, his mother wouldn't let him go, and for her, he would've stayed back as well.

He had chosen the smallest compartment, which was at the very end of the train. This compartment could accommodate two people, but Draco wanted to be alone and therefore he decided that he wouldn't let anyone sit in there.

He placed his trunk on the seat. He opened it and picked up a novel from there. It was a historical book about the Salem Witch Trials of 1962. This was a muggle book which he had purchased because he wanted to know whether the muggles actually burnt some real witches or did they fool themselves into killing some of their own.

He closed the trunk and shifted it to the end of the seat, next to the door. He sat diagonally opposite the trunk, and rested his right arm on the window. He placed the book next to him and stretched his legs, keeping them on the opposite seat. He was all settled for the journey.

He looked outside the window and saw Hermione. She had walked onto the platform, alone. She pushed her trolley, on which she had placed her trunk and one extra bag, her cat and a book. He smiled when he looked at the book. 'Does she carry a book to the bathroom also?' he thought to himself.

He was surprised to see that she wasn't surrounded by Potter, Weasel and Weaselette. As she walked towards the train, for the first time in six years, he noticed her body. He thought Pansy's was better, but Hermione was fit and womanly, there was no doubt about that. He gasped at his own thoughts and shook his head. He picked up his book and began reading.

It had been about half an hour since the train had started moving when Draco heard a knock at the door. Without looking up from his book, he said casually, "Get lost or I will hex you."

The door blasted open. "This is not your house. Make place." Said a voice, indignantly and this person fixed the door which she had blasted a few seconds ago.

Draco looked up immediately as he wanted to know this voice, who was extremely unaffected by his warning. He rolled his eyes when he saw her standing in the doorway. 'Of course, it had to be Granger', he thought to himself.

He smiled at her and said sarcastically, " It seems to me that you're in dire need of glasses, like that scar head friend of yours, because you've obviously been unable to observe that there's absolutely no place in here. Wouldn't it be prudent to sit elsewhere, under such tight circumstances? Perhaps, you'd want me to escort you out of here?"

"Make place or I will hex you." replied Hermione, in a no-nonsense tone. She had emphasized on the 'I will hex you' part.

At this, Draco smiled and looked down into his book. He sat there and continued reading as though the events that transpired in the past five minutes hadn't, and she wasn't standing there. Hermione was obviously annoyed at how blatantly he was ignoring her. She decided to take the matters in her own hands.

She cast a spell and moved his trunk, next to him onto the seat. She walked in with her trunk and the other bag and put it, where his trunk was before. She then moved further to sit opposite him. However, his legs were resting on that seat. She hexed him and as soon as he took his legs off, she sat there.

"Ouch! Why did you hex me, you psycho witch?" said Draco, in agony.

"Because, I said I would." She replied calmly.

Draco got annoyed at that. He was going to curse her, but then he thought of something that would irritate her more. He stretched his legs, like before and put them on her lap as if it was the seat. The mud from his shoes, rubbed off on her t-shirt before she jerked them away.

"Now you definitely look the part. Muddy blood, muddy clothes. Don't you appreciate the symmetry?" he asked her innocently.

Hermione cleaned her t-shirt with a spell and did something that she had never done before. She requested him. "Look Malfoy, I enjoy bashing you verbally as much as I enjoy hexing you or even punching you, but today I want some peace. That's why of all the compartments that I could possibly sit in, I chose to this one, because I thought that our mutual hatred would be a sufficient reason to not talk to each other. Can we just ignore each other and spend the rest of the seventh year in harmony? If you know, we have to share Head's Quarters too and I intend to survive without having to serve intense detention for hexing you, because the penalty for hurting a Head out of personal spite would be quite severe and I am sure you are aware of that."

Draco had already guessed why Hermione was in there. He also knew why she wanted an uneventful year. But he was her enemy and it would be against the rules of enmity, if there were any, to let her have the easy way out. So, in response to this, Draco yawned and said "So, why are you avoiding Potter and Weasley? Let me guess, did you guys have a threesome?"

Hermione stared at him in shock, mixed with disgust. "Are you deaf Malfoy? Or has comprehending the simple English Language become an impossible task for that pea-sized brain of yours?" she replied.

"So threesome it is.", concluded Draco.

Hermione sighed. She didn't say anything further. She picked up her book and started reading it.

Draco wasn't going to ignore her. How would he reap the benefits of irritating her if he didn't speak to her? He enjoyed the look of that she had given him. He loved how quick and easy it was to get to her. He didn't like the fact that of all the people, Hermione Granger was Head Girl, but she was meant to be. He knew that she had been perfect for the job ever since their first year at Hogwarts. There was no point in resisting the situation. He had decided to accept it and make the most of it. He knew that he was going to have a lot of fun annoying Hermione and that was a better thing to do than be annoyed at Dumbledore's choices for the Heads anyway.

Draco had drifted off to sleep on his armchair. He woke up at the sound of someone saying the password of Heads Dorms. Blaise entered with a wicked smile on his face.

He sat on the lounger next to Draco and said with a hint of delight, "Tits and wine? That is your password? I didn't believe it when I read it in your letter. How did Granger even agree to that?"

"She didn't have a choice. I set it before she could say anything. Surprisingly, she didn't retaliate or even try to change it after that. I don't like quiet Granger. I like the feisty one. Maybe I'll change it to something more appalling after a while. Let's see what she does then." replied Draco.

"So she still behaves as if you don't exist?" asked Blaise.

"Well yea, pretty much. I know she wishes that I do the same. She had proposed a peace treaty on the train. But I have other plans. I'd be a fool if I let go of this opportunity to irritate her. It amuses me." said Draco.

Blaise raised his eyebrow and replied "I thought Pansy amused you."

Draco smirked and said, "In other ways my boy, in other ways."

Blaise punched Draco on the arm and observed the room. He said, "These living quarters are reasons enough to want to be a Head. Sweet space man. And you guys share a bathroom, don't you?" he asked wickedly.

"Not yet, we don't. But there could be accidental run-ins, if you know what I mean." Replied Draco, casually.

"Oh no, I don't actually. Please enlighten me, my Lord." said Blaise in an innocent, mocking tone.

Draco laughed and explained Blaise the entire incident that had taken place in the morning. He kept the Pansy incident to himself. He didn't want Blaise teasing him with Granger, when there wasn't anything to begin with. But Blaise being Blaise, upon hearing the bathroom incident, teased him anyway.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Enough Zabini. I am hungry now. Let's get some lunch." With that Draco and Blaise climbed the stairs, leading to the portrait of the pumpkin and stepped out of the Head's Quarters.

* * *

**A/N3: Thank you notes**

**To my first reviewer: disestablishmentaria:** This happens to be my favourite pairing too. I love stories where the characters evolve from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends and then finally they take the next step. I hope you'll enjoy reading my story. Thank you sooo much for the review! Also, thanks for adding me to your favourites list! Muah! Muah! Muah!

**To missCastiel1864:** Oh my God. Here I was, working on chapter three, wondering whether I'm portraying them correctly. Then all of a sudden, I don't know why, I went on to fan fiction to check my reviews. And there it was - your review, answering my question! You're the best! Thanks a lot, missCastiel! Hope you like this chapter! Yaaay! I am on your alert list too! Muah!

**To Krystal Alspaugh, TennisRebels15, Rachel-honeycutt, sbqhamil, Sasha2121, loupop:** Thanks a bunch for adding me to your favourites/alert list. It feels truly amazing to be appreciated by so many people! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Yay! Yay! Yay!

**To all the other people who read my story:** Thank you so much and do keep coming back for more!

**A/N 4:** The next chapter should be up by sometime next week. I have an exam coming up in the first week of June, and the course load is heavy! But I love writing! So, I've promised myself, to write little every day, in my break time and put up one chapter a week. Hope this works!

**Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Sunday**. (Yes, I will make it happen this time. It's time this story got some girly chit-chat.)

**A/N 5:** Review! Review! Review!

* * *

Love,

Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it was mine, it isn't. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, alone.

**Summary:** It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. They have to live together in the Head's Quarters. Will they be able to see each other in a different light this year? Will it lead to a friendship and then to something more or will their ego and pride come in between making them throw everything away? Read on to find out! This is my first story! Read and Review!

**A/N 1:** Yay! I finally have a Beta Reader! Thank you so much, Secondary Luminescence, for agreeing to help me out. I am beyond grateful to your valuable comments. I have a feeling that I shall be learning a great deal from you! This chapter is dedicated to you girl!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Sunday **

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had had a wonderful morning, complete with breakfast in the Great Hall and a shopping trip for Ginny, on the High Street, in Hogsmeade. Ginny bought some clothes from Gladrags Wizard Wear and after that, they stopped at Honeydukes to refill their depleted supplies of sweets. Then they wandered on to Zonko's, the joke shop. Ginny had a very detailed and long list of items that she wanted to purchase from there. While Ginny filled her basket, Hermione wandered around the shop, observing various items.

Hermione wasn't a fan of practical jokes or pranks. Ron always told her that she just 'didn't get it'. Maybe that was true. Maybe she never would comprehend the appeal of Dungbombs, Nose Biting Teacups, or any of the other various items sold in the shop. She thought that the paraphernalia was insensitive and the idea of using it to make a mockery of someone didn't hold much of an appeal to her. In spite of this, if a dung bomb were to be used on her current roommate, she wouldn't stop herself from laughing at him.

She walked over to the door of Zonko's and looked outside. Hermione loved Hogsmeade. It was the only all-wizarding village in Britain. She had a thing for small towns and was never the one for mansions. She loved this picturesque village, with its cosy-looking cottages, little shops and narrow access roads. Over the years, she had even grown to appreciate The Hogs Head, a dingy pub at the end of the High Street. She smiled slightly for thinking such a thing.

Ginny was done with her shopping at last. With two mysteriously bulging bags in hand, she walked towards Hermione and said, "I'm done here. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No. I'm good. Although, are you sure it's wise to be shopping at a joke shop with the Head Girl?" asked Hermione, mischievously.

"Oh no. I didn't realize that I was shopping with such a badass. What are you going to do? Give me detention? Take points from Gryffindor?" asked Ginny mockingly.

Hermione smiled and said, "I could do that you know. But I'm letting you go this time, since it's the first week. Anyway, let's go eat somewhere. I'm starving."

"Ok then let's get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks. It'll be way too crowded, so there's no chance of being overheard. We could even get a private booth. I know there's been something bothering you since we met this morning," said Ginny as she glanced knowingly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and said, "What would I do without you! Here, let me help you with the bags." She took a couple of bags from Ginny's hand, and both of them walked to Three Broomsticks, smiles on their faces and bags in hands.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were sitting in their private booth. Hermione had no idea how Ginny had convinced Madame Rosmerta to let them have one, considering that she generally saved it for the teachers, who occasionally came to the village along with the students.

Ginny cast a covert Muffliato as she sat across Hermione. She looked at Hermione, eyes lit with excitement and asked with a sly grin, "Tell me, how has the first week been, with the ever-so-hot but ever-so-annoying Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Where do I begin?"

Ginny teased Hermione by saying "Oh don't be shy. Tell me everything, even if the details get too grotesque". She winked at Hermione, who glared at her and hissed, "Quiet!" even though they were in a private booth.

Ginny raised her hands and said "Calm down! I was just trying to lighten up the mood. So, tell me everything."

Hermione smiled and began telling her everything that had happened from the Hogwarts Express, till a few hours ago, in the Head's Quarters.

Ginny gasped and said, "So Malfoy was a douche on the train and with the weird password act he pulled, and then for a week he pretended like you didn't exist, and then again today he started with his douche-bag-ism?!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yep. That pretty much sums it up. Honestly, on our second day back, when he started ignoring me, I thought he had silently agreed to my peace treaty. I kind of liked that. But today, he got back to tormenting me. I don't know what's on his mind Ginny. He is extremely unpredictable, and unstable at that. I've observed how he treats Parkinson too, his supposed girlfriend."

Ginny thought for a while and after taking a swig of butterbeer, said, "I think that ignoring him is the best idea we have right now. Even though he said that it gave him an incentive to try harder, how long can he continue annoying you without getting a response? Considering that his satisfaction lies in your reaction, if you were to stop reacting, then the reason for his bugging you would have vanished. Trust me; I would know," she added with a grimace.

Hermione knew that Ginny was very good with advice about boys. She grew up with six of them, even though she was the youngest, there was a lot she had learnt about boys, over the years.

Hermione nodded in agreement and said, "I'm trying to control myself. But he just… aggravates me! Somehow or the other, he just ends up annoying me and making me react or say something in retaliation. It's been only a week, and maybe over time I'll get used to it and be able to follow our policy of ignoring blissfully." She sighed and shook her head, pushing a slice of fried potato around on her plate with a fork. "Anyway, how was your first week back?"

Ginny smiled and went on to tell Hermione about her first week. She already had detention for a week after arguing with Snape in Potions, which Hermione knew would've happened even if Ginny hadn't argued since Snape was infamous for being unfair to everyone from any House other than Slytherin. Harry had already begun Quidditch Practice. Added together, detention, practice and the mounting homework had kept Ginny pretty busy.

They finished their lunch soon and got up to leave. Ginny was undoing the Muffliato when Hermione stepped out of the booth and bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," he scowled.

His voice brought back memories of the incident that took place that morning. Granted, Malfoy hadn't looked at Hermione whilst she was in the bathtub, but nonetheless, he had invaded her privacy and she was still angry and she wanted to get even. Swiftly, she moved and stood the heel of her shoe on his foot, before he could walk away. She glared at him and said, "You watch where _you're_ going, Malfoy. Keep up this attitude and I'll handicap you, and I won't even need a wand to do it."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Granger had dug her heel into his foot. It was excruciating, but Draco wasn't going to let her know that. Instead he smirked and replied, " Of course you wouldn't need a wand, you filthy little mudbloo-"

Granger slapped him before he could even complete his sentence and she was surprised at what she had just done. 'Well, I am probably angrier at him than I thought I was.' He heard her mutter to herself.

"Easy Granger," said Blaise as he nudged the Gryffindor to move. He had been observing their bickering and could have stopped them before got so far, but he was a Slytherin. He enjoyed causing strife and mayhem from behind the scenes. However, as soon as he saw what Granger had done, he rushed to help.

Sensing the tension, he paused for a bit and continued, "You don't want to kill the guy do you? Just because he bumped into you? Getting a bit violent, aren't we? Is it that time of the month?"

"Eat slugs, Zabini," sniffed the Weasley girl, who was loitering at the doorway of the booth. She stepped forward, to stand beside Granger.

"Are you sure that's wise? You remember what happened to your precious brother when he wanted me to eat slugs a few years back, don't you?" Draco pointed out.

Granger was about to say something when the red head pulled on her arm and whispered, "Let's go. We're making a scene." Granger nodded at her words and glared at Draco one last time before leaving.

Draco looked at Blaise with a smirk. "Now wasn't that entertaining?"

"You look oddly calm for a guy who just got slapped by his enemy and dorm-mate. I hope you're not up to anything," said Blaise blithely.

"Only time will tell, Zabini. Now let's get lunch, shall we?"

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise decided to not press the issue further. He knew that he would be able to coax Draco to tell him his plan, whatever it might be, when it was ready, if Draco even intended to have a plan. Maybe he'd talk Draco out of it. He enjoyed tormenting Gryffindors, but he knew what Draco was like when he was angry, and a Malfoy's payback never ended well. If he didn't want his friend sent to Azkaban, he'd either talk him out of whatever he was planning, or help him cover up the trail.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

As soon as they stepped out of Three Broomsticks, Ginny said mockingly, "Now what happened to 'ignore blissfully'?"

Hermione laughed and replied, "The satisfaction from slapping Malfoy trumps every good intention. But yes, from now on I'll control myself better."

"True that, especially because Malfoy isn't the one to let go of something like that easily. He _will _ do something to get back at you," said Ginny with a slightly apprehensive look on her face.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you notes:**

**Thoselioneyes:** Thank you so much for the review! Hope this chapter fuels your curiosity a little further and keeps you coming back for more! I'm on your alerts list! Yay! Thanks for that!

**Fandom4Life16:** Awww. You are too kind! Thank you so much for the review and for adding me to your favourite/alert list! Well, Draco isn't going to fall for Hermione so quickly. He's spent a major portion of his formative years, hating her. It'd be cruel to make him change his opinion so soon, isn't it? But don't you worry, it'll happen soon. Also, I'm taking your advice. I shall not talk about the next chapter. I do end up editing way too often. Keep reading! Also, I'm looking forward to your updates as well. Keep them coming girl!

**DracoHermionelover98:** Thank you sooo much for the review and for adding me to your favourites/alert list! I like being favourited! You asked for an update, here, you just got it! Hope this makes you love Draco/Hermione more than you already do!

**IzzyRascal, MDilirium, sasusakuxnaruhina, Iluvbookfandoms, katnisscato28, nvangel:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts list. I hope this chapter entertains you!

**To everyone else who read my story:** Keep those hits coming people! Happy reading!

**A/N 3:** In view of my Beta's suggestions, there are some things that I need to update in chapters 1 to 3. I have begun my rework on them, and I'll probably be updating the first three chapters soon. There wouldn't be any major plot changes, don't worry. I just need to throw some light on a few things, which I now realize that I haven't written properly.

**A/N 4:** Review! Review! Review!

Love,

Jessica.


End file.
